Choosey Lover
by Kitahara Saki
Summary: YunJae, FanXing, Sichul
1. Chapter 1

"Apakah Kau berharap aku menikahimu dulu?" Geraman frustrasi yang keluar dari bibir Jung Yunho membuat Choi Jaejoong terkesima terlebih tangan maskulin dan keras kini mencengkeram lengan atasnya.

"A..Ani. Itu akan menjadi sebuah kegilaan." Jaejoong menjawab dengan suara gemetar.

Cengkeraman Yunho menjadi lebih erat. "Dengar Jae. Malam di klub itu seharusnya menjadi suatu tanda kita mempunyai hubungan, tapi kau menolakku. Kencan ketiga, keempat, kelima, kau tetap menolakku. Sudah empat minggu dan aku bahkan sudah lupa untuk menghitung sudah berapa kali kita pergi berkencan. Kau salah satu dari yeoja gila yang berpikir menunda-nunda akan menghasilkan sebuah lamaran pernikahan? Atau apa?"

* * *

**CHOOSEY LOVER**

© Saki Kitahara

Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Zhang Yixing, Wu Yifan, Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon

© their self

marga disesuaikan dengan cerita, Remake karya Lynda Chance dengan perubahan dibeberapa bagian

* * *

Kemarahan dan frustasi di suara Yunho membuat Jaejoong kehilangan kesabaran. Tidak, Jaejoong bukan satu dari kumpulan yeoja gila itu dan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak ingin lamaran pernikahan. Yang sebenarnya adalah, Jaejoong takut untuk bercinta dengan Yunho karena Yunho benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. Jika saja Jaejoong tidak sedikit mabuk saat dia bertemu dengan Yunho di klub dansa malam itu maka Jaejoong tak akan pernah membiarkan Yunho mengajaknya sarapan pada jam 2 pagi. Untungnya, Jaejoong tersadar setelah meminum kopinya pada gelas kedua.

Kencan kedua dan ketiga kalinya dengan Yunho memberikan kemarahan ringan. Kenapa Jaejoong terus membiarkan dirinya melakukan hal ini? Sudah selama empat minggu mereka berkencan. Empat minggu tanpa henti Yunho berusaha untuk mengajak Jaejoong ke atas tempat tidur. Jaejoong harus mengakhiri ini semua.

Yunho benar-benar tak terjangkau dan di atas kelasnya, baik secara fisik atau intelegensi. Yunho memiliki wajah yang sempurna, tubuh keras sempurna yang terjalin dari otot-otot dengan mekanisme yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi besar. Sementara Jaejoong tidak. Jaejoong cantik tapi Jaejoong tidak memiliki tinggi dan pendidikan yang sepadan dengan Yunho. Yunho memiliki banyak faktor lebih yang tidak dimiliki oleh Jaejoong.

Tidak, hal ini tidak akan berhasil dan Jaejoong juga tak mau hanya menjadi catatan lain di tiang ranjang Yunho. Yunho menarik dan Jaejoong tergoda tapi kenapa Jaejoong mempermainkan dirinya sendiri? Pertama kalinya Yunho mendapatinya telanjang, Jaejoong akan benar-benar jatuh cinta dan perburuan Yunho akan menyurut. Ini sangat alami. Sebuah Sensasi pengejaran.

Jaejoong tidak mau disakiti, oleh karena itu Jaejoong tak ingin tertangkap.

Jaejoong menarik nafas dan bersiap-siap untuk mengakhiri ini semua sebelum hatinya menjadi hancur. "Aku tidak menunda apapun, Yun." Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Dengar, kita akan menemui jalan buntu dan aku tak akan tidur denganmu, jadi kurasa…"

Kepala Yunho bergerak turun dan bibirnya mendarat di bibir Jaejoong dalam ciuman memaksa yang menghilangkan pikiran Jaejoong dari kepalanya dan oksigen dari paru-parunya. Yunho menekan punggung Jaejoong ke pintu depan apartemen Jaejoong dan mengurung Jaejoong dalam tubuhnya. Lidah Yunho menari dengan lidah Jaejoong dan satu tangannya tenggelam di dalam rambut Jaejoong sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan menggangkat tubuh Jaejoong ke atas tubuhnya.

Tubuh Jaejoong dibanjiri oleh gairah seksual Yunho dan pikiran Jaejoong mati seketika. Saat Jaejoong berpikir semua sudah hilang, Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya terjerat pada mata Jaejoong.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir seperti itu, Jae. Kau tak akan bisa menjauh dariku semudah itu. Kau ingin terus bermain seolah-olah kau sulit untuk didapatkan? Aratta." Tangan Yunho meremas Jaejoong dengan sangat keras sehingga Jaejoong mengalami kesulitan untuk mendapatkan oksigen. "Aku ada presentasi besok malam, tapi aku akan menjemputmu jumat malam jam 7. Bersiap-siaplah."

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong sekali lagi untuk terakhir kalinya lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintu.

.

.

.

.

Next Chapt/Delete


	2. Chapter 2

Gomapta untuk semua yang sudah review, ini Saki lanjutin FF Remake Saki...

berhubung disini ada FanXing Saki bahas EXO gakpapa ya...

Saki gak begitu kenal sama EXO, pertama kali Saki tau EXO gara2 Lay sama Kai yang di SM Performance, dari semenjak itu Saki suka sama Lay

bias Saki itu BIGBANG, DBSK, Kim Woo Bin, Kim Nam Gil, sama Lay.. tapi jika ditanya kenapa kamu suka Lay saki gak bisa ngasih alasan.. beda banget kalau Saki ditanya BIGBANG, DBSK, Kim Woo Bin, sama Kim Nam Gil, segudang alasan kenapa Saki suka sama mereka.

Nah dari Lay ini saki bisa kenal sama Kris. karena jelas sampai sekarang Saki gak ngikutin EXO, Saki tau nama membernya juga dari FF.

Masalahnya, entah kenapa Saki jadi gak suka sama Tao, Saki tau di FF Kris juga dipasangin sama Suho, Chanyeol, dan yang lainnya, tapi kenapa cuma sama Tao yang Saki gak suka? bahkan ngliat fotonya di cover temen2 author Saki langsung skip.. please dong buat penggemar EXO maupun Tao, kasih cerita kepribadian tentang Tao yang bisa bikin Saki gak benci lagi sama Tao. Saki ngerasa gak baik kalau lama2 benci sama Tao.

* * *

"Dengar, kita akan menemui jalan buntu dan aku tak akan tidur denganmu, jadi kurasa…"

Kepala Yunho bergerak turun dan bibirnya mendarat di bibir Jaejoong dalam ciuman memaksa yang menghilangkan pikiran Jaejoong dari kepalanya dan oksigen dari paru-parunya. Yunho menekan punggung Jaejoong ke pintu depan apartemen Jaejoong dan mengurung Jaejoong dalam tubuhnya. Lidah Yunho menari dengan lidah Jaejoong dan satu tangannya tenggelam di dalam rambut Jaejoong sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan menggangkat tubuh Jaejoong ke atas tubuhnya.

Tubuh Jaejoong dibanjiri oleh gairah seksual Yunho dan pikiran Jaejoong mati seketika. Saat Jaejoong berpikir semua sudah hilang, Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya terjerat pada mata Jaejoong.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir seperti itu, Jae. Kau tak akan bisa menjauh dariku semudah itu. Kau ingin terus bermain seolah-olah kau sulit untuk didapatkan? Aratta." Tangan Yunho meremas Jaejoong dengan sangat keras sehingga Jaejoong mengalami kesulitan untuk mendapatkan oksigen. "Aku ada presentasi besok malam, tapi aku akan menjemputmu jumat malam jam 7. Bersiap-siaplah."

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong sekali lagi untuk terakhir kalinya lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintu.

**Choosey Lover**

©Kitahara Saki

**Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon, Zhang Yixing, Wu Yifan**

©their self

Marga disesuaikan, Remake dari Novel karya Lynda Chance

Jumat malam, Jaejoong duduk didepan Yunho dalam sebuah Restoran , meneguk segelas wine dan mempertanyakan kewarasannya. Mereka sudah memesan dan perhatian Yunho terpusat padanya, sementara winenya sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

Kencan kali ini menjadi berbeda dari kencan sebelumnya. Sebelumnya mereka berdua tidak pernah kencan direstoran. Jaejoong dan Yunho lebih memilih makan di kafe dekat tempat kerja Jaejoong. Sikap Yunho juga berubah. Sikap bermain-mainnya seperti percakapan awal saat masa perkenalan dengan Jaejoong benar-benar hilang. Sekarang hanya ada fokus, tidak ada celah, dan intensitas kepribadian Yunho dominan dan lebih dari apa yang bisa diatasi oleh Jaejoong.

Tangan Kanan Yunho berada diatas meja dan menangkup tangan Jaejoong yang ada diseberangnya sementara mata musangnya sedari tadi memandang Jaejoong intens. "Kau sangat cantik."

Nafas Jaejoong tersangkut di paru-parunya dan dia tetap diam.

"Malam saat kita bertemu kau membuatku tergila-gila. Aku sangat ingin menyentuhmu. Apakah kau tahu aku memandangmu hampir satu jam sebelum aku mengajakmu berdansa? Aku mengamatimu duduk di kursi bar itu dengan teman-temanmu, menolak beberapa namja, satu demi satu. Aku tak ingin menjadi namja yang ditolak. Menjadi salah satu namja yang kau buat gila. Kau sangat mempesona dan semua hal yang bisa aku pikirkan hanya untuk mendapatkanmu. Lalu kau berdansa dengan bajingan itu. Aku hampir saja meledak, boo. Aku harus menjaga emosiku. Aku belum pernah merasa takut untuk mengajak seorang yeoja berdansa sebelumnya."

"Kau tidak mengajakku untuk berdansa." Jaejoong berbisik.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu berdansa?" Yunho terdengar bingung.

"Kau mencengkeram tanganku dan menarikku dari kursiku." Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan lembut.

Jemari Yunho bergerak maju mundur dan kemudian naik ke rambutnya saat dia tersenyum dengan perkataan itu.

Tangan Yunho jatuh dari telinga Jaejoong dan mendarat di bahunya, tangan Yunho menyusup dan meraba tulang leher Jaejoong. Yunho menyapukan jemarinya maju mundur di atas kulit Jaejoong. Tangannya lalu kembali ke bahu Jaejoong lalu mencengkeram. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu, Aish kebutuhanku akan dirimu membuatku gila boo."

Mata Jaejoong bertemu dengan mata Yunho dan perut Jaejoong bergetar dengan kenikmatan rahasia.

Mata Yunho menelan Jaejoong seutuhnya dan Jaejoong tak dapat memberikan jawaban.

"Apa lidahmu dimakan gajah, boo?"

"A..Ani." Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke atas tempat tidur. Penantian ini benar-benar konyol, boo. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi? Menurutmu aku akan kehilangan kesabaran dan tak akan menelponmu lagi?"

"M..Molla," Jaejoong menjawab Yunho dengan jujur.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Sayang. Kau membuat aku begitu keras untukmu, hal ini tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat. Kau tahu ini bukan soal aku yang mau berhubungan seks. Aku bisa mendapat teman tidur kapanpun." Mata Yunho jatuh ke bibir Jaejoong dan perlahan kembali ke mata Jaejoong. "Ini soal kau Boo, hanya kau."

Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa menolak Yunho? Hati Jaejoong tertumbuk saat dia menyadari Yunho benar-benar serius untuk menggodanya malam ini. Sisi Yunho yang santai sudah menghilang. Digantikan denga pribadinya yang perayu.

Jaejoong akan terperangkap. Jaejoong tahu dia akan terperangkap. Jaejoong hanya seorang manusia biasa pada akhirnya. Dan Jaejoong juga sangat menginginkan Yunho, Sangat ingin.

Jaejoong terselamatkan dari pemikiran itu saat pelayan datang mengantarkan makanan mereka ke atas meja. Intensitas Yunho sedikit berkurang saat dia mengangkat garpu dan mulai menyantap makanan. Selera makan Jaejoong sudah hilang sejak tadi. Emosi Jaejoong berantakan dan otaknya, tubuhnya mengalami pertempuran internal yang begitu berisik, Jaejoong terpesona karena Yunho tidak dapat merasakannya.

Jaejoong mengambil makanannya dan dengan hati-hati meneguk wine-nya.

Jaejoong merasa lebih dari hanya sekedar melihat Yunho terpaku di sebelahnya dan Jaejoong melihat ke atas untuk melihat seorang yeoja pirang yang tinggi dan cantik berjalan ke arah mereka, tatapan tajam yeoja itu mengarah pada Yunho.

Yeoja pirang itu berhenti di depan meja dan memandang Yunho, tatapan kebencian muncul dari matanya.

Jaejoong memandang mulut yeoja pirang ini terbuka dan Jaejoong terpaku saat kata-kata pedas mulai keluar. "Kau benar-benar bajingan brengsek, Jung. Sampah yang tak berharga." Yeoja pirang ini memandang Jaejoong. "Jangan sampai tertipu oleh dia. Karena semua darinya hanya itu. Sampah."

Yeoja pirang itu berbalik dan pergi secepat kedatangannya.

Keheningan hadir diantara mereka saat Jaejoong menjatuhkan garpu dari tangannya. Suara nyaring garpu menghantam piring. Tangan Jaejoong gemetar saat dia meneguk wine yang sangat ia butuhkan.

Pelayan lalu datang dan sebelum Yunho dapat bicara, Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho. "Tolong, Bisakah kami m-mendapatkan tagihannya?"

Suara Jaejoong terdengar kaget dan kecewa bahkan bagi telinganya sendiri. Udara ketegangan yang tebal hadir di atas meja mereka. Pelayan memandang mereka berdua dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun berbalik pergi untuk mengambil tagihan makan mereka.

Yunho tegang disamping Jaejoong dan insting bertahannya berubah menjadi peringatan berwarna merah. "Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong, berikan aku kesempatan untuk menje…."

Jaejoong memotong kata-kata Yunho. "Aku ingin pulang."

"Tidak, Sayang. Kau harus mendengarkan aku…"

"Tidak aku tidak mau." Suara Jaejoong dingin.

"Yeoja itu bukan siapa-siapa Boo! Benar-benar bukan siapa-siapa. Lupakan yang tadi terjadi."

Yunho tahu kalimat kedua yang keluar dari mulutnya merupakan suatu kesalahan. Jaejoong membuang pandangannya dari Yunho, tapi sebelum wajah Jaejoong menjadi pucat dan matanya dipenuhi air mata.

Dasar bajingan!

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen Jaejoong benar-benar penuh dengan keheningan. Yunho benar-benar marah pada yeoja sialan bernama Jessica itu dan Yunho marah pada Jaejoong karena percaya pada kebohongan yang sudah diucapkan Jessica. Tapi Yunho paling marah pada dirinya sendiri untuk caranya yang sangat buruk dalam menghadapi hal ini. Kau akan berpikir Yunho tidak memiliki sel otak di dalam kepala sialannya.

Mereka merapat ke bagian depan gedung apartemen Jaejoong dan Jaejoong membuat gerakan menyentak untuk membuka pintu mobil. Yunho menghentikan Jaejoong dengan meletakkan tangannya di lengan Jaejoong. "Berhenti. Aku akan membukakan pintu seperti yang selalu aku lakukan." Suara Yunho kasar. Yunho marah.

Jaejoong tetap duduk dan menunggu sementara Yunho berjalan memutar ke depan mobil dan membukakan pintu.

"Kau tak perlu mengantarkanku ke atas." Suara Jaejoong menandakan perpisahan.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke atas. Aku selalu mengantarkanmu sampai atas, iya kan?"

Jaejoong berpaling dan berjalan menuju tangga saat Jaejoong merogoh ke dalam tasnya untuk mencari kunci.

Jaejoong memasukkan anak kunci ke dalam. "Pergilah, jangan menemuiku lagi Jung!." Kata perpisahan itu final dan mutlak. Tangan Jaejoong meraba-raba kunci dan tersentak saat tangan Yunho mendarat di tangannya dan memutar tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya.

"Apa maksudmu!" tangan Yunho meraih rambut Jaejoong dan menarik kepala Jaejoong ke arahnya. Mata Yunho berkilau ke dalam mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk bicara sebelum mulut Yunho mendarat di atas mulutnya. "Sudah cukup Yun. Kita bera…"

Lidah Yunho masuk lebih dalam, lengan Yunho mengunci lengan Jaejoong dan mengangkat Jaejoong ke atas tubuh Yunho. Cengkeraman Yunho erat, intensitasnya kasar.

Kepala Yunho terangkat. "Kau milikku Jae. Sebaiknya kau membiasakan diri dengan itu." Yunho yang perayu hilang. sekarang hanya ada Yunho yang sangat kasar.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, membantah Yunho. "Ani, Aku s..selesai Yun. Aku tak pernah merasa nyaman bersamamu."

Jaejoong melepaskan lengan Yunho dan memutar kunci di pintu.

Yunho mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Yunho, "Kau yakin kau ingin melakukan ini, Jae? Ada yeoja lain di dunia ini, kau tahu itu, kan? Jangan melakukan kesalahan dengan berpikir kau bisa mengendalikanku dengan sebuah tali." Kemarahan dan frustasi mengalir dari Yunho dan membuat Yunho mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak bermaksud untuk dia katakan. "Aku tak akan peduli dengan sikapmu.."

"Baik. Jangan peduli dengan sikapku. Pergilah!" Jaejoong membentak kata itu pada Yunho lalu membanting pintu di depan mukanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghabiskan akhir pekannya dan minggu berikutnya dengan menangis dan menolak untuk memikirkan tentang Yunho. Jaejoong berangkat kerja dan langsung pulang ke rumah untuk menonton TV meringkuk dengan erat dan hampir tidak memakan apapun.

Kamis malam, teman seapartemennya, Heechul dan Yixing, merasa benar-benar terganggu dengan Jaejoong yang terus mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. "Kau akan pergi dengan kita ke luar besok malam. Kita tidak menerima jawaban tidak."

Heechul adalah sahabat Jaejoong. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka berumur sepuluh tahun. Mereka sudah bersahabat selama lima belas tahun.

Yixing adalah adik sepupu Jaejoong. Jaejoong selalu bersifat protektif kepada Yixing, seperti Jaejoong akan bersikap kepada adiknya.

Mereka bertiga sudah tinggal di apartemen yang sama selama tiga tahun, sejak Yixing lulus dari SMA. Ketiga yeoja ini teman yang sangat dekat. Mereka mengetahui diri mereka masing-masing luar dan dalam.

Jaejoong tahu dia akan kalah dalam argumen tentang pergi ke luar dengan mereka. Kedua yeoja ini sangat mengenal Jaejoong; mereka tahu tombol mana yang harus ditekan. Jika mereka memutuskan untuk bersama-sama menarik Jaejoong keluar malam, mungkin itu akan terjadi.

Walau begitu Jaejoong tetap mendebat mereka, hanya untuk bersenang-senang. "Kenapa kita harus pergi ke luar? Untuk apa? Mereka semua brengsek. Semua namja hidup itu brengsek."

Yixing memotong Jaejoong dengan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur dan tersenyum dengan senyuman kecil yang nakal. "Ya. Tapi kita membutuhkan sperma mereka untuk perkembangbiakan spesies."

Jaejoong melihat Heechul memberikan seringai kasih sayang kepada Yixing saat dia berkata, "Dia benar, lagipula, tidak semua namja brengsek."

Jaejoong memohon untuk menentang. "Sebutkan satu. Sebutkan satu namja yang tidak brengsek."

Heechul membalas dengan segera. "Cho Siwon tidak brengsek."

Jaejoong kaget saat dia memandang Heechul dan melihat wajah sahabatnya itu berubah menjadi merah. Dari mana hal itu berasal?

Yixing juga memandang Heechul, rahangnya terbuka.

"Ya, aku tahu kakakku tidak brengsek, tapi dia tak masuk hitungan Chullie. Aku bicara soal namja yang tidak punya hubungan darah denganku."

Yixing menyeringai. "Atau denganku."

Heechul bergumam , "Sebutkan saja."

Yixing menyilangkan tangannya dan menasehati mereka berdua. "Ini tidak menyelesaikan permasalahan. Kita akan keluar besok malam. Setuju?"

"Ya. Aku sangat setuju." Jawaban Heechul pasti.

Jaejoong tahu mereka benar. Dia harus keluar dan melanjutkan hidupnya. Jaejoong menegangkan tulang belakangnya dan menarik nafas. "Aratta." Jaejoong melirik ke mereka berdua. "Oddiseo?"

"Mirotic. Kau harus naik ke atas kuda yang sama yang telah melemparkanmu." Yixing mengatakannya dengan keyakinan.

Panah ketidaknyamanan mengalir ke dalam diri Jaejoong memikirkan untuk pergi ke klub dimana dia bertemu dengan Yunho dulu. Apakah Yunho akan ada di sana? Jaejoong dan teman-temannya mencintai klub itu, itu tempat favorit mereka untuk mengadakan pesta dan Jaejoong tak dapat berhenti untuk pergi bersama-sama ke sana. Jaejoong mungkin bisa mendapatkan kesempatan pertama kalinya untuk mencoba melalui ini semua. Jaejoong perlahan menyetujui dan melihat teman seapartemennya saling memandang dengan kelegaan. Sekarang yang harus Jaejoong lakukan adalah merencanakan untuk memakai sesuatu yang spesial. Untuk berjaga-jaga...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**


End file.
